Optical fibers have been employed for a variety of uses, including communication, sensors, and imaging. Optical fibers of various constructions exist and generally include a waveguide structure, such as a waveguide made of a central core and a surrounding cladding layer, with additional buffer and jacket layers optionally included to provide protection during handling or exposure to environmental conditions. Additional optical fiber designs and optimizations are needed to improve and expand the variety of applications that optical fibers are or can be employed in.